The Four Little Babies
by NickelodeonFan
Summary: A wacky Rugrats fairy tale.


The Four Little Babies

(Tommy is reading a book to Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Angelica)

Tommy: Once upon a time, there were four little babies, and a dinosaur named Reptar.

(Reptar appears next to the four babies)

Angelica: In every story there's Reptar! Leave him outta this story, Tommy!

Tommy: I'm sorry, Angelica. I just love to include Reptar in our fairy tales.

Angelica: Whatever, just tell the story.

Tommy: Okay, the first baby was named Chuckie, who lived with a dinosaur named Retar.

(Reptar appears next to Chuckie)

Angelica: No.

(Reptar disappears)

Chuckie: I lived in a house of straw, Tommy.

(A house of straw appears)

Tommy: Oh, yes. A house of straw...which was next to a dinosaur named Reptar.

(Reptar appears)

Angelica: No it wasn't!

(Reptar disappears)

Tommy: And the little baby...

(Phil snatches the book and reads...)

Phil: Was scared out of his diapie by ''The Big Bad Little Girl''!

(Angelica appears in the story but is much biger)

Angelica: It's supposed to be a wolf! A big bad wolf!

Phil: Not any more. *chuckles*

Lil: So ''The Big Bad Little Girl'' was looking for her grandmommy's house.

(A basket appears in Angelica's hand)

Chuckie: Oh my, grandmommy. What big pigtails you have. Hey, what's in the basket?

(Reptar toys jump out of the basket)

Angelica: I should've guessed.

Phil: You know, this ''Big Bad Little Girl'' isn't being very bad at all.

Angelica: For once you're right, Phil. We gotta keep this story on track. Let me into your house, dumb baby!

Chuckie: What should I do, Tommy?

Tommy: I guess you should say no, Chuckie.

Chuckie: No, Chuckie.

Angelica: Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!

(Angelica blows Chuckie's straw house down)

Chuckie: Oh no, this is getting scary!

Tommy: So Chuckie went to the house of the other two babies, Phil and Lil, who lived in a house of...

Phil: Worms!

(A house ade of worms appear)

Lil: Nuh-uh, Philip! The house was made out of mud!

(A house made of mud replaces the house made of worms)

Phil: Worms!

(The house made of worms replaces the house made of mud)

Lil: Mud!

(The house made of mud replaces the house made of worms)

Phil: Worms!

(The house made of worms replaces the house made of mud)

Lil: Mud!

(The house made of mud replaces the house made of worms)

Phil: I know! It's made out of worms and mud!

Lil: Okay!

(A house made of worms and mud appears)

Angelica: No! No! No! No! It's supposed to be made out of sticks!

(A house made of sticks replaces the house made of worms and mud)

Tommy: And than ''The Girl in Love with the Football'' said...

(Angelica's clothes turn into the clothes of Helga Pataki from ''Hey Arnold!'' and she says...)

Angelica: Somebody's been sleeping in my bed! *realizes what she just said* No! No! No! That's the wrong story, and cartoon for that matter! Chuckie's supposed to go to Phil and Lil's house made out of...

Phil: A pack of cards!

(A house made of cards replaces the house made of sticks)

Angelica: Why do I even bother? I suppose now I'm supposed to blow this house down?

Phil and Lil: We'll do it for you!

Angelica: Hey! I'm the ''Big Bad Little Girl'' and anyway, you're not supposed to blow your own...

(Phil and Lil blow on the book sending cards flying everywhere, including Angelica's face)

Chuckie: Now we're at the part where the babies are all together.

Tommy: Yes, and the last baby's name was Tommy, who's house was made out of building blocks.

(A house made of building blocks appears as the babies run in)

Angelica: You finally have them right, but what about me?! I'm still ''The Girl in Love with the Football''! * her clothes turn normal* That better. Let me in, you dumb babies!

Chuckie: Oh no, who will save us now?

Tommy: Don't worry, Reptar will save us!

(Reptar appears)

Angelica: No! No! No! You don't belong here! There is no Reptar in this story!

(Reptar disappears)

Chuckie: Tommy, why does ''The Big Bad Little Girl'' want to get in the house, anyway?

Tommy: Mabey she wants to see Reptar! *starts laughing until he sees Angelica's glare* Or mabey not.

Phil: Mabey she wants to get out of the rain.

(A rain cloud appears above Angelica)

Angelica: That's it! From now on I'm telling the story! *puts the rain cloud in the basket* I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow...

(The basket explodes sending the Rugrats flying into the living room)

Tommy: *gets the book* And they all lived happily forever after.

THE END


End file.
